


heart's in overdrive

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton discovers that Papyrus has sensitive bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart's in overdrive

Ever since he gained a body, Mettaton has been ‘touchy-feely’.

Part of it is the novelty, of course: when he was a ghost, he often found himself wishing he could physically interact with the world and other people. No one wants to be able to slip an arm over someone else’s shoulder more than a ghost without any arms. Even when he got used to being able to touch people, he found that he liked the reactions it got out of them. Fans would swoon if he so much as brushed their fingers while taking a paper to autograph.

So it’s not strange for him to touch people frequently, especially if it’s someone he’s fond of.

And he’s certainly fond of Papyrus.

They’ve been dating for a while now, and Papyrus only grows more endearing every time Mettaton sees him. He’s just so cute, so sweet, so earnest. Papyrus’ admiration for him isn’t tainted by any desire to get into his good graces just because he’s famous: every word of praise is completely genuine, and Papyrus likes spending time with him because he enjoys being with him. It’s adorable.

Mettaton would do a great many things with Papyrus quite happily, but tonight he’s tired, running low on battery after a long day, and he wants nothing more than to cuddle up with someone. Papyrus is an excellent candidate for cuddling. He might not be soft, but neither is Mettaton, so it’s fair.

Mettaton’s head is resting on Papyrus’ shorts (they’re really too short to be called that). Papyrus seems fine enough with that, smiling in what could be contentment, but when Mettaton scoots closer and nuzzles up to his spine, Papyrus makes a choked sound.

“Something wrong, darling?” Mettaton asks, looking up at him.

“Nothing!” says Papyrus, too quickly. “Everything is fine!”

“Hm, if you insist.” He rubs one of Papyrus’ femurs with his hand, in a way intended to be soothing, and hears another strangled noise suspiciously like a moan.

Hm.

He slides that hand up the length of the bone, to the point where it’s covered by clothing, and feels Papyrus shiver.

“Ah- ah, Mettaton…” Papyrus’ voice is shakier than Mettaton’s ever heard it before. “That thing you’re doing, feels… really good.” He looks away at this admission, embarrassed.

Mettaton’s not tired any longer. “Would you like me to do more of it?”

“Y-yes, please!”

Mettaton grins, and sets to work.

He doesn’t know the names of all the bones a skeleton has. He does know that he likes the sound Papyrus makes when he rubs up and down his spine, gently hooking his fingers over the protrusions in the bone. Mettaton sits in Papyrus’ lap, and every time he shifts and rubs against the bones in Papyrus’ leg, Papyrus clutches onto the sheets of his bed a little tighter.

“Not that your battle body doesn’t look fabulous on you, dear, but I could touch you more if you’d take it off,” Mettaton purrs.

Papyrus hesitates for a moment, more red-faced than anyone without blood has a right to be, before pulling his top off over his head and setting it aside.

Mettaton strokes the outside of Papyrus’ ribcage, garnering a moan of “Mettatoooon,” before he slides his fingers carefully inside. His fingers are thin and made for delicate work such as this - well, probably not this exactly, he doubts Alphys had this situation in mind for them. But why think about her when he can think about Papyrus quivering and gasping his name over and over with every feather-light touch?

“How is that, darling?” he asks, face against Papyrus’ clavicle.

“It’s good, it’s really good, keep doing that please-”

Papyrus is just so honest, in bed and elsewhere, that if Mettaton wasn’t already determined to make him feel exquisite, this would be the tipping point. He slows down, rubbing each and every individual bone to find out which ones make Papyrus moan the loudest.

He doesn’t get through all of them. After going up his spine and halfway back down again, Papyrus tenses up suddenly, crying out before relaxing. Mettaton knows that sign anywhere, and he reluctantly peels himself off of his boyfriend: not before brushing a kiss against the top of his skull, however.

“Mettaton…” Papyrus sounds as relaxed as he looks, smiling up at Mettaton with a huge grin. “Can I make you feel like that too?”

Mettaton smiles and gently pats his gloved hand. “For now, just think of it as a special treat. When I have more battery power, I’ll be sure to show you an extra good time.”


End file.
